Rush Attack
Rush Attack is a generic term for a basic type of technique in which the user utilizes a physical attack, and in some cases, in rapid succession against their enemy. These attacks appear in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, the animes Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT along with movies and video games. Overview Unlike in the case of energy waves or energy spheres, rush attacks do not require any energy, only relying on hand-to-hand combat, such as martial arts and other physical fighting styles. However, users can often be seen powering up before charging into close-range of their enemy and becoming a rush attack. Also, ki is used during some Rush Attacks, such as with the Penetrate! and Assault! techniques. Nevertheless, most Rush Attacks are primarily physical damage, with exceptions for those with overwhelming "finishing blasts". Many fighters in the universe can perform rush attacks, and the strengths and speeds vary based on the user and the lethality of their physical attacks they use during Rush Attacks. Through training, concentration, and transformations, the attributes of rush attacks can be further increased. As stated above, rush attacks do not require energy; however, they can be accompanied with an energy wave or energy sphere at the end of their usage, as seen with Goku's Meteor Combination. Appearances in Video Games In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, they serve as Blast 2 or Ultimate Blast attacks and seem to inflict more damage as Ultimate Blasts than as Blast 2 attacks. Similar to energy waves, if two characters use their respective rush attacks against each other, they will collide in an "Energy Crash." If one character loses the Energy Crash with their rush attack, they will be knocked away by the winner. While this occurs in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, the winner will not only knock the loser away, but will automatically attack the flying opponent with their rush attack they used in the Energy Crash. In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, there are some rush attacks that can be used as counterattacks. They function differently from regular rush attacks as they are activated when an enemy tries to attack the character. However, precise timing is required along with the fact that the character must be directly in front of the attacking opponent to activate the counter rush attack. If opponent A activates a counter rush attack from a distance away from opponent B, the attack's effect will wear off and opponent B will be able to attack the opponent A. Rush attacks are also used in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans; every playable character has a rush attack. In the menu, a punch symbol is before the name of the rush attack so it could be understood as a physical attack. When two playable characters use a rush attack while their rage gauge at maximum, it activates a Charging Rush combo. When one uses a rush attack and another one uses a Ki Blast attack, it activates a Rush Blast attack. When the three playable characters on the battle field use a rush attack, still with their rage gauge at maximum, it creates a Hyper Rush combo. Finally, when two playable characters use a rush attack and the third one on the battle field uses a Ki Blast attack, it creates a Hyper Blast attack. In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, rush attacks are called Hyper Tension Blows and are exclusive from one class to another. This means that all Martial Artist have the same HTB Skill (Dragon Power!!), and it cannot be learned by another class, even of their own race. A player can choose to have up to two HTB attacks, as one accompanies the master class system. They are cinematic sequences which can occur when the skill is casted, and have lengthy cooldown periods; time where skills cannot be used. Instead of HP like life-sacrificing skills or EP like most physical and energy attacks, these use RP. List of Rush Attacks Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fictional superhuman features or abilities